Wall
Arriving in Wall Upon arriving in Wall, your character will be greeted by a guard who is stationed at the wall. The guard will explain where they are, how they got there, and how the wall itself works. After, the guard will direct them to The Wayfarer’s Respite in the city where they will find room, board, and the answers to any questions they may have. Living in Wall Below is some basic information that your character will need to so they can make a life for themselves in Wall. Housing There are a number of homes and apartments for sale or lease in Wall's various districts as well as inns with rooms for rent. All new arrivals to Wall are allowed to live at The Wayfarer's Respite free-of-charge for three weeks while they find their feet after which they can pay for rent and meals or move elsewhere. If they need more time to adjust to their situation, they can work in the tavern in exchange for continued free room and board. Jobs Wall has plenty of opportunities for those seeking employment. The city itself is always in need of guards to stand at the wall, and the many shops, inns, and taverns are usually looking to fill various positions. The farms located outside the city proper won't say no to an extra hand either, and will be happy to take on a new hire. If none of those are a good fit, then it's probably time to think outside the box. The brave can try their hand at adventuring, or, for those who don't mind questionable legality, there is work to be found if you know who to ask. Magic Magic exists in Wall and within Ebbiarah, the world that Wall is found in, so magic will work in both Wall and Ebbiarah. If you travel to one of the many worlds on the other side of the wall, magic will only work if it exists in that world. Some worlds may surprise you and, despite all evidence to the contrary, will have a magic all of their own. Technology Though no one can quite explain how, technology from the various worlds will work within the boundaries of Wall and its surrounding farmland. Things like cellphones, televisions, and smart devices will all function as normal despite things like running electricity or satellites not existing. Travel outside of Wall, however, and the technology will find itself bound to the rules of that world. In other words, if an equally or more advanced technology doesn't exist in a world than it won't work in that world. It is possible to adapt technology to work within a world lacking in technology by using the resources available. Locations in Wall Below is an incomplete list of places that can be found throughout Wall. More will be added as they are mentioned in-game. The Commons An open, grassy space in the center of town. -''Notice Board'' A large board for posting job listings, advertisements, messages, event flyers, quests and much more. -''The Wayfarer's Respite'' Owned & Operated by Flora "Ma" Bray A large tavern and inn that sits just on the edge of the Commons. It’s guests consist mainly of recent arrivals from other worlds who are allowed to live there free-of-charge for three weeks so they can find their feet. Those who find themselves needing more than three weeks are given the option of working in the tavern for continued free room and board. The Bells The largest district in Wall, containing most of the homes and shops found in Wall. It’s named after the bells that ring out every other hour. -''The Bell Tower'' The bell tower from which the Bells gets its name. It's attached to a multi-denominational temple, though the tower itself is said to belong to a wizard. No one has ever been inside it, in fact, no entrance to it can be found, but the wizard is rumored to be very powerful. -''The Copper Cat'' Owned & Operated by Beck Kestis Ask around Wall for a place to eat and just about everyone will recommend the Copper Cat. The drinks are good, the food is better, and, if you’re lucky, the cat sleeping on the bar will let you pet it. -''Crowley & Fell Booksellers'' Owned & Operated by A.Z. Fell A bookstore dealing primarily in rare and first-edition books from this world and many others. A three-story brick building, the first floor is dedicated entirely to books while the second and third serves as an apartment for the proprietor, Mr. Fell and his partner. Rumor has it that there’s a garden on the rooftop, and a car garage out back. -''Gilmore's Glorious Goods'' Owned & Operated by Shaun Gilmore Known by its fanciful unicorn signboard, Gilmore’s Glorious Goods deals in items both magic and mundane, fanciful and practical. Books, potions, magical items, herbs and supplies all might be found depending on the day. The shop is perhaps best known, though, for the theatrical, gregarious wizard who runs the place and gives the shop its name. -''Seven & Eleven General Store'' Owned & Operated by the Kirsch family Found on a street corner in the Bells, Seven & Eleven sells general goods as well as travel rations. If you ask one of the Kirsch’s where the name comes from, they’ll tell you that their great-grandfather, who was a new arrival to Wall himself a long time ago, chose it as a joke. What that joke is, though, they have no idea. Westgate The smallest district in Wall. It’s made up of mostly warehouses and shops. -''Courier Office'' Postmaster: The office, like all courier offices in Ebbiarah, is marked simply by a sign with a bird on it. Packages and letters can be delivered by horseback or bird all over Ebbiarah. -''Waca's Emporium'' Owned & Operated by Waca A shop dealing in the trade, sale, and purchase of goods from all over the various worlds. -''Westgate Stables'' Owned & Operated by Otto Underhill Saddle and pack horses for sale and rent. The Terrace Home to high-end shops, and the wealthy elite. -''Mayoral Estate'' Home of the current mayor, _______. -''Gilt & Rose'' Owned & Operated by Theovald and Eldora Forsyth The most well-known inn in the Terrace. Its first floor is a restaurant that specializes in fine drinks, both alcoholic and not, and gourmet dishes from exotic places around the world, and its exclusive second floor is an inn that has a handful of sumptuous rooms. South Ward Wall’s poor district. Small and cramped, mostly homes are found here, but it does have its own small share of shops, taverns, and inns. If you’re looking for a job that falls outside the law, this is the place for it. -''Dolan's'' Owned & Operated by Dolan, presumably Known as “The Club” by its regulars. It’s is a rundown, hole-in-the-wall tavern that only serves beer. So it would seem, anyway. The real Club, where decent alcohol is served and much of Wall’s underworld activity takes place, is located underneath the tavern. To enter, you need to know the password. Or, the right people. Other ''-Merchant Stalls'' Owned & Operated by various Found outside Wall's north, west, and south gate's are a collection of merchant stalls. They are open during the day, and are used by local farmers, and traveling merchants dealing in all kinds of wares.